Learning Curve
by firesnap
Summary: Ianto had gotten used to a lot of new experiences in the past year. PWP.


**Author's Note:** Fairly graphic sexual situation. Really, really not beta'd. No plot.

Ianto was squirming. The small bed's sheets were a mangled, twisted mess and he was fairly certain his right leg was resting on a wet spot that hadn't been there earlier in the night. A cold wet spot that wasn't getting any better. He squirmed again and rolled over on his stomach to lie partially on top of the body pressed closely next to him. Even with Jack shoving two tiny camp beds together, there wasn't a lot of space for two grown men down in Jack's room – and Jack was hot. But, Jack's skin was always hot, Ianto was used to that, and it was better than spending the rest of the night lying in his own mess.

Though there was little light in the cramped bunker, anyone looking at Jack's relaxed form and steady breathing could tell he'd been out of it. Ianto felt a twinge of guilt and brushed it away. Jack could brag as much as he wanted about how little sleep he needed, but Ianto did need sleep. Lots of it. So Jack could deal with being disturbed. As Ianto's weight settled upon him, Jack let out a small grunt and barely opened his eyes. He slung an arm around Ianto and squeezed him.

"S'okay?" he slurred in a sleep heavy voice.

Ianto nodded and pushed his nose into Jack's collarbone. "Bed's a mess," he explained. "Couldn't get comfortable."

Jack chuckled. Ianto could feel it as it drifted through Jack and into Ianto's body. "This is more comfortable?"

"Surprisingly so."

Jack shifted his weight to accommodate Ianto better and began rubbing small, soothing circles into Ianto's back muscles. Ianto exhaled slowly and let his eyes drift close. It made him feel, ridiculously, like one of those lizards that sunbath on rocks – happy with keeping still, staying warm, and perfectly content to ignore the fact that a rock wasn't the softest thing to lie on. Jack was hard planes and defined muscles - something that made sleeping difficult the first few times they'd spent the night together. It was different, but there were positives to it. Ianto would never have thought to lie on top of Lisa like this. He'd have squashed her into the mattress. Then again, he and Lisa probably would have a bed big enough for both them and occasional wet spots.

Ianto shivered and pressed closer to Jack. Though a chill always seemed to linger in the air of the Hub, the body heat that emanated from Jack was more than enough for both of them, and Ianto felt like absorbing it greedily.

"You woke me up," Jack muttered.

"I did."

Jack's lips pressed against Ianto's temple, then the very top of his head. Ianto could hear him inhale, taking in the scent of Ianto's shampoo, and sweat, and God knows what else at this point. "You woke me up," Jack repeated. "Because the bed is messy."

Ianto huffed and trailed his own fingers down Jack's side. He earned a shiver for his work. "You did help make it."

"Very true," Jack said. He was smiling like a madman and it made Ianto roll his eyes affectionately. They laid there for a few, too brief moments before Jack nudged Ianto with his foot. "You know, your new bed arrangement isn't going to work unless you can help me get back to sleep. Five more minutes of this and I'm going to shove you over and go get a book."

"Really?" Ianto raised an eyebrow when Jack just nodded in response. "You're ridiculous." Jack still only just smiled and Ianto sighed. "You're ridiculous and all I do is encourage you."

"Horribly," Jack agreed and then pushed on Ianto's shoulder. "Off you go."

Ianto didn't bother protesting any further. The longer he did the less likely he was to get to sleep before dawn. Instead, he shimmied down Jack's body, pulling Jack's favorite scratchy sheet with him, until he was nested comfortably between Jack's legs with his feet dangling gracelessly off the bed. Jack was nude, as was Ianto. Jack had told Ianto fairly early on in their dealings that there was no point in putting on clothes until they knew they were done. Now they just barely managed to get clothes back on before work.

Jack sat up on his elbows to peer down at Ianto, shrugged when Ianto's only response was to nuzzle Jack's hipbone and flopped back down onto the pillow. Ianto's mouth drifted toward the root of Jack's flaccid cock and he brushed his lips over the soft flesh. His tongue darted out to run across one of Jack's balls and Jack jerked at the contact. There was something Ianto hadn't grown accustomed to yet. Maybe he never would. He spent all of puberty and his short adult life getting used to the workings and taste of women just to have to relearn everything with Jack's body. Ianto, personally, wasn't a fan of too much contact with his scrotum, but Jack loved a gentle squeeze or a warm mouth cupping his. Ianto had learned that their second time fucking around and he was happy to oblige. He ran his tongue and mouth over the delicate skin and, though he couldn't see it, could picture the face Jack usually made at those moments. He'd have his lower lip sucked in his breathing slow as if he was afraid to move and startle Ianto. When Ianto did pull away the air hitting Jack's damp skin elicited a murmured swear from above.

Red marks appeared on Jack's thighs where Ianto dragged his short, trimmed nails as he repositioned himself partially on his knees with Jack spread out around him. Once he was in place, he sucked the tip of Jack's cock into his mouth quickly. He lapped gently on the tip while enjoying the feeling of Jack hardening under his ministrations. Ianto liked to feel Jack stiffen in his mouth. It was a bit of a rush, really, to feel so physically the effect he could have on Jack Harkness. Jack could do what he wanted to seem bigger than life, but start sucking on his cock and he'd squirm and get hard just like any other bloke. Actually, Jack was probably affected by it more than the average man - not that Ianto was bothered by that. Didn't put a dent in his ego.

Another surprising bit about shagging Jack was Jack's cock. It wasn't some monstrosity that looked like it could split someone in half. That had been Ianto's secret fear. Ianto liked to pretend he was well prepared for anything, and when it came to fucking his boss, he had wanted to know what to expect. So he'd downloaded a few educational films and made himself more nervous than he was before and… it hadn't been that bad. No, Jack was impressive, but he wasn't terrifying. He was about the same size as Ianto, if not a little thicker, and cut. Jack wasn't really American – Ianto knew it, so he hadn't been expecting the lack of foreskin. However, almost as if it was part of his whole sexual gimmick, Jack's cock seemed to have been designed to intrigue, put-at-ease, and arouse his partners. As a show of thanks for futuristic genetics, Ianto ran his tongue over the ridge of Jack's glans and down the pulsing vein on the underside, swallowing, until he could feel the head push at the back of his throat. Jack groaned in that low and throaty way of his that could make someone's toes tingle.

Ianto didn't look up to see Jack wrapping his fist in the sheets, but he could feel them tug and twist beneath him. He sucked his way back up the length of Jack's shaft and rested his tongue against the slit until he could easily taste the distinct bitterness of pre-come. The taste had stopped making his eyes water six months ago, and, even back then, the bitterness shouldn't have been such a shock. He'd tasted himself on girls before - kisses after a hurried encounter - though he'd always kept such contact brief. He'd even given into curiosity and tasted his own after a wank. That had made him curse, gargle and gain appreciation for his girlfriend for swallowing. Blow jobs, Ianto found, weren't as bad as he'd once thought they'd be. The taste, and gagging, had been his primary concerns and really, once he got into it, there was enough saliva and other things going on to distract him from worrying about either. It was the bit at the end that had required the most acclimation. Ianto's first attempt at gulping down Jack's orgasm hadn't gone nearly as smoothly as he would've liked, but, like so much else, he'd accepted it as something to improve on.

The first time, they'd been in the kitchenette. Jack's arm had been around Ianto's waist, and he'd been whispering dirty nothings in Ianto's ear while Ianto had tried to put together his shopping order. Something Jack had said, or just the feel of his warm breath on Ianto's neck and ear, had pulled at Ianto's stomach and he'd dropped to his knees like he was about to give four Hail Mary's. He'd ended up mouthing Jack's erection though his trousers before attempting to suck all of Jack's coherent thoughts out through his dick. Jack had gripped Ianto's hair and come faster than either had been anticipating. Ianto's eyes had teared up and he had swallowed reflexively, nearly choking from the thickness and taste, before pulling away stuttering and coughing. Jack had chuckled, patted his cheek and called it another learning experience.

In the present, Ianto laughed quietly at the memory and hummed through his work. The vibration made Jack jerk again and Ianto was quick to press his thumbs down firmly on Jack's hips, keeping him in place and hopefully, just hopefully, holding on hard enough to leave a few thumb shaped bruises. Let Jack see Ianto's fingerprints all over him. Let Ianto see it too. He'd love to know every place he'd touched.

Ianto hollowed his cheeks and began sucking and bobbing his head in a quick rhythm, with his tongue and lips touching and flicking over every bump and expanse of skin he could pull into him. His teeth barely scraped sensitive flesh and, finally, one of Jack's hands gripped onto Ianto's hair and just held him. When Jack didn't force him down further, Ianto took the hint. He relinquished his grip on Jack's hips and let Jack thrust into the suction and wet heat of his mouth, while Ianto squeezed and rolled his testicles as gently as possible. It didn't take long after that. Two more licks, a slurp as Jack pulled out of Ianto's mouth a little too far, and Jack was pushing into Ianto, his body going rigid and arching off the bed as if he'd gone into cardiac arrest. Ianto had really seen Jack go into cardiac arrest once- that had been horrific - this was thankfully sexier, and Jack came with a shout and a nearly painful tug of Ianto's scalp. Ianto closed his eyes and worked his throat to swallow down each push and tremble from Jack's body.

After, Jack shook, but Ianto didn't pull away. He didn't move even when Jack's hand fell limply to the bed. Ianto kept his head down and cleaned Jack, thoroughly, despite Jack's gasps and twitches and curses above him. Once everything was to Ianto's standard, he let Jack's softening cock fall free. He didn't budge from between Jack's legs though - instead he wiped his mouth of any excess spit and nuzzled his head in the cradle of Jack's thigh and hip. The smell of sex was strong in the air - salty, musky, and with a bite of spice that Ianto could never name – and that, in itself, was exhilarating. Ianto stared up at Jack - watching the other man's breathing slowly return to normal and the grip Jack's hand had on the sheets loosen. The lids of Jack's eyes fluttered open and craned his neck to grace Ianto with a dopey, endorphin enriched smile.

Ianto smiled back - completely aware of the image he was creating. The dim light from the bunker hit his face enough that Jack would be able to see how pink and swollen Ianto's lips were and the flush of color still staining his cheeks. A small part of Ianto hoped that'd be a memory Jack would take with him for any future lonely nights. When Jack shook his head and tenderly mused Ianto's hair, Ianto didn't fault him for it; he had the same reaction whenever he saw Jack in the same state.

After a few encouraging tugs on his arm, Ianto crawled back up Jack's body to reclaim his sleeping spot. Jack was always particularly expressive in the afterglow. He was an affectionate person in general, and always generous with smiles and touches, but more so after an orgasm. He looped his arm around Ianto to hold him in place and kissed him until Ianto reluctantly parted his lips. That was another thing Ianto had grown used to over time. Jack loved to taste himself on Ianto. His tongue would explore and root out any essence of himself mixed with Ianto as if it was his own after sex treat. Ianto hadn't yet decided if that was somewhat romantic or just completely egotistical.

"That was good," Jack said as absently stroked Ianto's earlobe.

"Of course. I give fucking fantastic blow jobs," Ianto snorted.

"Some of the best I've had."

Ianto frowned. He benefited - oh how he benefited - from Jack's endless experience in sex and life, but sometimes Jack Harkness had the worst ways of reminding Ianto of just how experienced he really was. Every time he did it all it did was make a flurry of disheartening questions whirl through Ianto's mind. Where was he on the list of Jack's shags? Did he really rank them? Were Ianto's lips on Jack's top ten? It was disconcerting to think of how many other men, and women, Jack had taught to enjoy the taste of spunk and smell of sex.

Jack was a great mentor, obviously, because he'd had loads eager young things to show off for and come on. It made Ianto wary at times. His own mortality he could deal with, being forgettable was a little harder.

Ianto squeezed his eyes shut. One lesson Jack could never manage was how to banish the self-doubt that constantly nagged and pulled at Ianto when he let down his guard.

"Are you okay?"

Ianto shrugged. "I'm thinking too much again."

Jack pinched his earlobe. The quick, fleeting pain was enough to make Ianto open his eyes enough for a quick glare. "Share. There's nothing wrong with a little post-coital heart to heart."

The bitter snort of laughter was too hard to repress, and Ianto regretted it immediately. Jack frowned and his eyes darkened just a shade. Jack didn't like when his attempts at honesty or openness were mocked. Every now and then, Jack got a notion in him that they should try to talk more. Neither was good at it, and Ianto felt the whole thing just ended up in awkward silences and someone pretending to fall asleep. Still. It was better to humor Jack then have him sulk about it later.

"Fine." Ianto lifted his head to look Jack in the eye. "How many lovers have you had exactly? How many people are on your list of the best?"

Jack smiled, then the smile faltered, and he pursed his lips. "I'm not answering that." Ianto lowered his eyes, but before he could get too far into his own sulk, Jack gripped his chin and forced him to look back up. "I'm not answering because you're not a number, and I'm not going to make you feel like one. You're the only Ianto. That's should be all that matters. Right?"

Ianto laid his head back down. "You live in Wales. Potentially, you could shag another Ianto. I'm surprised you haven't already."

"Really," Jack laughed. "I think you're Ianto enough to last me." Jack pressed one more kiss, surprising in its gentleness, on Ianto's hairline. "Go to sleep," he whispered.

Ianto shrugged and closed his eyes while Jack scratched his scalp. Really, it was all just pretty lies, but Ianto could get used to hearing them.


End file.
